headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Langdon
| aliases = | continuity = | series = American Horror Story | image = | notability = | type = Antichrist | occupation = | race = Unspecified | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California Outpost Three | associations = The Cooperative | known relatives = Vivien Harmon Mother, deceased. Also a ghost. Tate Langdon Father, deceased. Was a ghost prior to conception. Constance Langdon Grandmother and guardian. Adelaide Langdon Aunt, deceased. Died prior to Michael's birth. Rose LangdonAunt, deceased. Exists as a ghost in the Murder House. Violet Harmon Half-sister, deceased. Became a ghost at the Murder House. | status = | born = 2011 | died = 2015Killed by Mallory traveling back in time to this year. | 1st appearance = "Afterbirth" | final appearance = "Apocalypse Then" | actor = Ocean Maturo Asher Gian Starita Cody Fern }} Michael Langdon is a fictional supernatural entity and a major character featured in the FX Network anthology series American Horror Story. He was introduced in the finale episode of season one titled, "Afterbirth", which was part of the "Murder House" storyline. In the episode, he was played by baby Ocean Maturo and child actor Asher Gian Starita. the adult version of Michael Langdon was one of the main characters in season eight, which was subtitled "Apocalypse". He was introduced at the end of the premiere episode, "The End", and was played by actor Cody Fern. Biography Michael Langdon was the product of a truly bizarre upbringing. He was the biological son of Vivien Harmon, who had been impregnated by the ghost of Tate Langdon. Vivien died in childbirth, and the baby was raised by his grandmother, Constance Langdon, who took him away from their home in Los Angeles where to her shock, Michael aged rapidly into a teenager. Constance eventually could not cope with Michael's evil nature and not willing to give any man the luxury of murdering her, she overdosed on pills in the Murder House. Ben Harmon saw that Michael truly wished to be good and tried to help him in a fatherly way but Michael reverted to his murderous ways when Tate refused to acknowledge himself as Michael's father. After Michael murders a lesbian couple who moved into the house and even burns their souls away, Ben sees that Michael is beyond redemption and also abandons him. It is then he's recruited by Anton LaVey, the founder of the Church of Satan who faked his own death. Michael was raised up by Miriam Mead, one of Anton's acolytes, who became the only person Michael really trusted. After accidentally killing a butcher that insulted Miriam and a cop who brutally interrogated him with his powers, Ariel Augustus, the head of a school for warlocks recruited Michael thinking he could be the Alpha and could finally challenge the Supreme of the coven. Michael managed to pass all of their tests but Cordelia refused to allow Michael to undergo the test of The Seven Wonders out of fear of putting another life in danger. To prove himself to Cordelia and the coven, he is able to resurrect both Queenie and Madison Montgomery. Mead, Ariel and Baldwin Pennypacker are all burned at the stake for the murder of John Henry Moore and conspiring against the coven, leaving Michael without allies. Through the help of a Satanist named Madeline, Michael meets Mutt and Jeff, members of The Cooperative who sold their souls to Satan for a successful robotics company. They help make the robot version of Mead and Michael gets revenge by killing most of the coven including Zoe Benson, Queenie and Bubbles McGee though Cordelia, Myrtle Snow, Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Madison, Mallory and Misty Day (who had left with Stevie) manage to survive. Years later, an adult Michael Langdon was a member of an organization known as the Cooperative. Following the destruction of Los Angeles, California as a result of nuclear Armageddon, Michael came to Outpost Three, which was led by Wilhemina Venable. He took control of the outpost, revealing to the staff and other survivors that it was the last of the existing Cooperative bunkers. Michael manipulates Venable into poisoning everyone in the Outpost with snake venom inside of apples through Mead after he becomes spooked by Mallory using her powers against him. Cordelia, Madison and Myrtle (after surviving the nuclear explosion through the healing powers of Louisiana Swamp Mud found at Misty's shack) go to Outpost Three and resurrect Coco, Mallory and Dinah. The women, along with the resurrected Marie Laveau who kills Dinah again as a sacrifice to Papa Legba, fight Michael though he manages to kill Madison, Laveau and Coco. Cordelia sacrifices herself so that Mallory has the strength to perform a spell to travel through time and alter history. In 2015, Constance angrily throws Michael out of her home because of his evil ways and the fact he is no longer her grandson. As Michael walks out, he's struck in both reverse and forwards multiple times by Mallory who looks at Constance before speeding off in her car. As Michael lays dying, he pleads for Constance to take him to the Murder House so that he can remain a ghost there. Constance tells Michael to "Go to Hell" and leaves him to die out on the street. Notes & Trivia * Appearances Season One # American Horror Story: Afterbirth Season Eight # American Horror Story: The End # American Horror Story: The Morning After # American Horror Story: Forbidden Fruit See also External Links References Category:2015 character deaths